Ethan Gold
Character Ethan Gold was a secondary character who appeared on the US television series, Queer as Folk for the second and third seasons. Ethan is an extremely talented violinist, and attends the same art school as Justin Taylor. Appearance & Personality He is a handsome Jewish teenager of nineteen with curly brown hair and a slim, teen build standing approximately 5'7" in height. He is about even with the wit Justin has, but has a bit more edge with a dose of over confidence without being completely arrogant that puts off a charm to him. Story Season Two Since Brian didn't believe in celebrating birthdays, Lindsay and Melanie took Justin to his recital for his 19th birthday. Justin notices his unique ability as well as his attractiveness. Justin begins to like Ethan more than his then-boyfriend Brian, as Ethan is more romantic and affectionate than Brian. At the end of the second season, despite the fact that Brian throws an expensive party for the release of Justin and Michael's comic book, Justin dumps Brian and leaves to live with Ethan. Season Three In the third season, Ethan and Justin are living together. The majority of the characters believe Ethan is a better boyfriend for Justin, as he is closer to Justin's age and more demonstrative. Early in the third season, Ethan is offered a chance to work for a recording company. He initially refuses, as part of the deal is that Ethan cannot reveal he is homosexual, but he later accepts it after Brian tells him that "there's nothing noble about being poor." Ethan then has a concert out of town, which he doesn't want Justin to attend, but Justin goes anyway, and spots a fan flirting with Ethan. Ethan and the fan leave together, and Justin is suspicious. When Justin and Ethan are celebrating back home, the same fan shows up at their apartment with a bouquet of flowers, and it is revealed that Ethan had cheated on Justin. Justin breaks up with him angrily and then moves out, and eventually reunites with Brian knowing now that he had more affection; without affirmations or promises. Ethan is never seen or heard from again. it's assumed he faced a bit of karma in his romance life having cheated on Justin, but eventually came to find someone. He albeit progressed to become a musician in later years. Careers * High School Graduate (prior) * College Student * Street Performer * Violinist (self employed w/recorded albums) * Musician (predicted) Hobbies/Likes * Playing Violin * Playing with his Cat * Hanging out with Friends Relationships Despite not being in the series very long, he has made acquaintances to some of the main characters. He is acquainted with Lindsay Peterson and Melanie Marcus when they originally take Justin to see his reception. Justin has introduced him to his mother, Jennifer Taylor, Debbie Novotny and his best friend, Daphne Chanders. He is followed by Brian Kinney who secretly wanted to know his competition for Justin. The main gang, Michael Novotny, Emmett Honeycutt, and Ted Schmidt know of him from a distance. Justin Taylor Justin notices his unique ability as well as his attractiveness. Justin begins to like Ethan more than his then-boyfriend Brian, as Ethan is more romantic and affectionate than Brian. At the end of the second season, despite the fact that Brian throws an expensive party for the release of Justin and Michael's comic book, Justin dumps Brian and leaves to live with Ethan. In the third season, Ethan and Justin are living together. The majority of the characters believe Ethan is a better boyfriend for Justin, as he is closer to Justin's age and more demonstrative. Early in the third season, Ethan is offered a chance to work for a recording company. He initially refuses, as part of the deal is that Ethan cannot reveal he is homosexual, but he later accepts it after Brian tells him that "there's nothing noble about being poor." Ethan then has a concert out of town, which he doesn't want Justin to attend, but Justin goes anyway, and spots a fan flirting with Ethan. Ethan and the fan leave together, and Justin is suspicious. When Justin and Ethan are celebrating back home, the same fan shows up at their apartment with a bouquet of flowers, and it is revealed that Ethan had cheated on Justin. Justin breaks up with him angrily and then moves out, and eventually reunites with Brian shown him more affection towards without affirmations or promises. Brian Kinney They are rivals for Justin's affections. Brian will never admit it, but he harbors jealousy when Justin leaves him for Ethan. Brian when as far as to tempt him with a business offer to reveal to Justin that he knows who his secret affair lover is, and another business offer to change his mind and tempt him to leave Justin to further his musical career. His second temptation worked as planned and domino effected into more temptation for Ethan leading him to cheat on Justin with an anonymous fan causing, instead, for Justin to leave him disappointed of empty promises. Daphne Chanders At first, Daphne is neutral with him even though she thinks Brian is a better catch for him, but when Justin and Daphne go to the apartment to find Ethan interviewing with a lady, he introduces them as his cousin and his cousin's girlfriend, greatly upsetting Daphne before asking them to come back another time. Daphne vents to Justin saying Brian might not have been exactly what he wanted in a boyfriend, but at least wouldn't ask him to hide who he is. After that, Daphne shown more signs of disapproval towards him in subtle looks in facial expression. Trivia * He is played by Fabrizio Filippo. * He even remarks on how good looking Brian is. * He has a pet cat. Category:American gay men Category:Jews Category:Musicians Category:IFA students